yourmadeupsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
What if I got a job?- the kill Parody
What if I ate apple pie? Then I would be eating cheese. What if I got a big drum? Maybe you might need to sneeze. What if I planted a bomb? Then, it will explode (DUR!!) What if I smoked a cigar? Then you can watch that Gur. GREEN!! Please be green!! Please be really GREEN! REAL REALLY REALLY REAL GREEN! YO!!! Take my cheez-its somewhere (else) Place my keys on my shelf Your Made Up Songs wiki rocks And you will meet Barack. What if I got a job? What if I GOT A DANG JOB!? Answer my frickin' question! Then I'll turn to green, forest green? WRONG!!!! Get away!! Explore my wiki songs! Or else you will be killed by Ganon. Please just get a job Now or else you will die From that evil Ganon Becuase he makes you CRY!!!!! You will die! What if I got a job? ANSWER ME!! ANSWER ME!!! Owww! I didn't say to hit me! Take out your garbage bag It reeks- man, you should get a (job) Get a facebook account How do you live like this? 30 seconds to mars parodies shall be coming out soon! -Jello10 What if I ate apple pie? Then I would be eating cheese. What? WHAT? Is there apple pie in cheese? Is there cheese in apple pie? How did you- How in the- Where are you getting these different foods from? One's dessert and one's dairy. I'm just- How did- I'm done here. >What if I got a big drum?, ''Maybe you might need to sneeze.'' Once again, you're combining two things that don't make sense, sneezing and an instrument. What if I smoked a cigar?, ''Then you can watch that Gur.'' Gur? GUR? What is gur? You couldn't come up with anything else to rhyme? So you had to pull a Dr Seuss and make up a word? And if you smoked a cigar, no one would really care. Sure it'd shorten your life span but no one would really care, man. >Your Made Up Songs wiki rocks Ahahahahahaahaah. Ahhahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Dude you're a comedian! The next Dave Chappelle, Chris Rock, the next Daniel Tosh right here! All 3 in 1! ' ''>WRONG!!!! Get away!! Explore my wiki songs! Or else you will be killed by Ganon. '''I have been exploring your wiki songs and I'd rather enjoy my life being taken by a mythical creature from a Video Game than to relive these embarrassing moments. >'''you should get a (job) '''Just like in that wretched Til I Forget About You parody, there is a subject with every other line. In that one, it was about gay people. This song it's about getting a job when you don't even have one, Mr. 12 year old Angelo. >30 seconds to mars parodies shall be coming out soon! NO GOD PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT THIS. I am greatful that no Green Day parody has ever entered this site. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 13:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC)